Pride&Prejudice, Rhett Butler and manyother things
by Can'tLiveInAFairyTaleRomance
Summary: Luka Gets To thinking about Gakupo...LukaXGakupo VERY CUTE! XD One Shot!


Playlist: Dog Days Are over-Florence and the machine.

Go Google it- Luka and Gakupo XD

Megurine Luka was relaxing on the couch, with a cup of coco and 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen resting on her thighs. Its funny…in away 'pride and prejudice' matched up to her and Gakupo in almost every way…except Gakupo was a babbling idiot who continuously embarrassed her in public by declaring his love while on one knee as if to propose,(causing much people, to Luka's dismay, to stop and stare.) while holding a eggplant high above his head to her saying:

'THIS IS A DECLARATION OF MY LOVE FOR YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL LUKA!' He actually smiled genuinely when he did this, he was literally screaming 'KAWAIIIII" in his head at Luka's semi surprised, semi sickened and the thing that luka probably deny was there…Joy. Gakupo knew Luka loved him as he did her. He was just giving her time, to sort her head out, he supposed. But that didn't stop these embarrassing events. Luka could not believe his smile. She wanted to smack it off his face. Ohhh she was on to him! He could smile innocently as if this wasn't a little ploy to…to…TOO….do something evil-she was sure of it…

In which to she promptly replied ''NOT IN YOUR LIFE TIME, BUDDY!' grabbed her just bought tuna out of her bag and slammed it against his head…he didn't even flinch.

Mr Darcy was Blue eyed, Dark haired, tall…handsome_._ While Gakupo was…Purple haired, purple eyed, tall…and some sort of a _Adonis_... _WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_

Luka Slammed the book shut. Forcing the words she just thought out of her head. _W-what…was that?...i-I just call Eggplant boy…A-a GOD!...oh god weres the tuna….have I not eaten any….it does make me delusion when I don't eat tuna for awhile…Tuna, my love, how can you be so good but have such weird side effects… _she shook her head- trying to make the words disappear…they wouldn't.

He sometimes reminded her of Rhett Butler from 'Gone With The Wind'. YES! A purple headed eggplant loving guy reminded her of Clark Gable! Don't ask me why! Ask luka- shes the one who thought it! He was everywhere she went- but he couldn't help that…they _did_ have the same friends. Kaito and Len were his best friends. Like Miku and Gumi were hers.

But things had begin getting slightly awkward when Kaito and Miku started making out infront of them (A.N- D: I HAD NO IDEA~!) recently becoming a couple…and then Gumi would stare Longley at Len who was to busy playing Xbox. And Gakupo would put his arm around Luka-which she took of almost immediately. Giving him a glare and she turned to watch Len playing Xbox. Even when Luka Had so obviously shown her distaste for him, he continued to brush his arm against hers, play with her hair, brush it out of her face, traced her collarbone to her shoulder. Unknowing to Luka she relaxed against Gakupo, allowing him to draw his arms about her. Gakupo Cherished these moments. Luka never tried to break away from him or even yell at him. She could so quicky change at his whim. She felt completely at ease in his arms and she didn't even know why she had let him hold her. In a room full of 4 other people she felt like she was alone with just him.

Yet-later she would glare at him, and acted indignant, pretending they hadn't just been acting like a couple.

Luka cringed at the memory. Why had she felt so at home when he hugged her or why did she feel overwhelmed when he always asked her to marry him each day! She didn't want to admit it but..he was handsome.

_Knock knock._

Luka placed the book on the glass table, got up and answer the door.

Gakupo.

Luka felt the tenseness of before leave her body in a fleeting _Whish. _She sighed with relief.

''Gakupo.'' She said softly, admiring him lovingly. His Hair was tied up in its usually Samurai style, he wore tight fitting jeans, a worn leather jacket and a plain purple tshirt.

His Eyes Light up at the sight of her. ''Luka, my beautiful love.''

AH! There is was, She quickly snapped out of her sappy lovey-dovey mood. WHY! WHY DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO USE SOME SORT OF ADJECTIVE BEFORE HER NAME! this annoyed her beyond reason…perhaps more the _my _that done it. The Defenses were up and aim was set for Gakupo.

' what do you want now?' she glared moving away from the door leaving it open for him to come in. 'if your going to ask me to marry y-'

'No, sweetheart. Today I come for something more serious.'' Gakupo interrupted, he arched a purple eyebrow to her and smirked at her dumbfounded expression. Gakupo-SERIOUS? Unheard of. Come on- its _Gakupo._

But here he was acting entirely professional, walking towards her couch and promptly sitting down, hands clasped together in between his legs at his knees.

Luka consciously took a seat in front of him. 'what is it you wanna talk about then.' A sudden feeling of dread came upon her. Wa-Was he going to tell her he never was serious about her and he found someone he actually cared about? Her heart dropped to her stomach. _NO! _she wanted to scream. No no no! He was hers and no one elses! She felt like the world was falling apart before he had said anything!

'well…'he looked at her as she stared at the floor. 'Luka- I've known you for years, right?''

'right…' she said softly

'and you know, I adore you..'

She scoffed at that and whispered 'sure…'

He frowned at her odd behavior. Why was she acting this way? Why isn't she yelling at him to cut to the chase?

'and my adoration,' he continued ' has always been there…since we first met in high school. I've been there through everything and I have seen you grow into what you are today, and even shared your first kiss at the Dare game.'' Luka Blushed. Gakupo had been her first kiss…he had been dared to kiss the girl he liked the most by Kaito. Luka was petrefied when he had walked towards her and put his hands on either side of her face and Kissed her. Let me just tell you….best first kiss ever…Well she still hadn't had any one to compare him to.

'sooo...?' luka still refused to look up from the floor. Oh god..here it comes…he is going to tell her that he dosent care about her.

'' and so…will you marry me?' Gakupo got to his knees in front of her and smile spread on his lips.

Her head snapped up with such speed she thought she would pass out. 'W-hat!' tears streamed down her face.

He grin grew wider-if that was possible. ' I asked You To marry me.'

Luka started at him in shock , tears flowed freely, yet she couldn't help but smile. Her heart was doing leaps in her chest.

'I Love you more then anything in this world, Luka. I would give up anything, do anything to be with you- no one compares to you…your better then any eggplant! I get so scared when your not with me,like your in danger. I don't know how I would live with out y-'' Gakupo couldn't finish because Luka was on her knees in front of him kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

**A.N: Yeah I know! Very Cliché etc But I think its cute XD**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
